1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of log construction and, more specifically, to a log profile for use in such construction. The profile facilitates the creation of a complete and long-lasting seal between adjacent logs in a structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of log profiles have been developed for use in the field of log construction. Examples of such log profiles are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,942,347, 2,321,120, 3,440,784, 3,969,859, 4,126,977, 4,154,036, 4,312,161, 4,344,263, 4,356,676, 4,391,067, 4,391,077, 4,429,500 and 4,488,389.
Some of the profiles disclosed in these patents are designed to create a compression seal between opposed surfaces of adjacent logs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,784 discloses a tongue and groove profile for logs wherein the tongues have sloping angled sides and the grooves have sloping angled sides and wherein the angles of these sides are slightly different to cause a "wedging action" to provide a "waterproof seal" (col. 3, Ins. 1 and 2). U.S. Pat. No. 1,942,348 discloses a stepped log profile including a vertically oriented surface on the upper and lower surfaces of the log.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,859 discloses a tongue and groove log profile and the use of a sealing material between contacting surfaces of adjacent logs. A drip edge arrangement, referred to in the patent as a longitudinal gap, is also disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,977 discloses a tongue and groove log profile which "ensures that the two logs will always contact at the outer edge . . . " (col. 2, Ins. 38 and 39). U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,161 discloses a tongue and groove log profile wherein there is an arcuate surface on the tongue and a complimentary arcuate surface on the groove. U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,263 discloses a tongue and groove log profile and the provision of one or more slots in a log wherein the slots are filled with insulation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,500 discloses a similar tongue and groove log profile and a configuration for the ends of logs to facilitate the nesting of adjacent logs to form corners. U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,389 discloses a similar tongue and groove log profile and a metal bar for securing adjacent logs to one another in a log construction
U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,067 discloses a log wall construction including filler panels provided between logs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,077 discloses a method of building which employs lengthwise stackable plank-like members wherein each such member has at least one transverse hole which aligns with a transverse hole in an adjacent member. Shear resisting members such as dowels are driven into the holes of the plank-like members after they are placed into position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,676 discloses a sealant strip for adhesive attachment to and compression between structural members, for example, logs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,036 discloses a sealing strip for use in forming a weather seal between logs.
Many of these patent disclose the use of a sealing material in narrow channels formed between opposed, substantially horizontally oriented surfaces of adjacent logs. Such a sealing arrangement in a log construction is subject to rapid and sure degradation as the logs constituting the construction settle under their own weight subjecting the sealing material to extremely high compressive forces. Other sealing arrangements disclosed in some of the foregoing patents utilize logs with opposed surfaces provided with complimentary profiles wherein one surface is designed to fit tightly or wedge tightly against and engage the other surface, over long lengths of the logs. This can work with logs just after they are milled. However, logs are invariably subject to dimensional changes as a consequence of the wood drying out and absorbing moisture. In addition, the weight of logs in log construction can and does cause warping of logs, especially those at the bottom of a stack.